1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a toilet brush comprising a splash-waterproof housing, which surrounds the toilet brush and has a bottom provided with an outlet for spent water, and a supply line leading to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet brushes are indispensable for human hygiene and must continually be cleaned. For such cleaning it has previously been necessary to hold and reciprocate the toilet brush in the water stream of a water closet, which for that purpose is flushed several times. In most cases the result of such cleaning is not satisfactory and the brush is discarded after a relatively short time of use. Besides, a remainder of unhygienic water will remain in the bowl in which the brush is kept and that dirty water is often carried by the brush onto the seat of the toilet.
An apparatus for cleaning toilet brushes of the kind described first hereinbefore is known from German Patent Specification 332,828. The known apparatus comprises a water tank, which is provided with an overflow and is connected to a scavenging line through which fresh water can be supplied to the water tank from below from time to time and, as a result, the brush held in the tank will always be kept clean. Scavenging water may be supplied from a separate cistern. The brush can simply be inserted into or hung in the water tank or can be fixed therein by other means and the water tank is surrounded by a second container for receiving the overflowing water, which is then delivered via a separate line. In the known apparatus the toilet brush is always immersed in water so that the cleaning action is not satisfactory.